Millenium Sword (a vocaloid story)
by Edward.Elric.the.Alchemist
Summary: The vocaloid crew is stuck in the virtual world of "Millenium Sword", a popular MMORPG game in their school and they need to find a way out. But the only way to do so is to find the Millenium Sword and use it to kill the person that has them trapped in there, but this is not easy task. They must all team up to find the sword and complete quests to be free of this nightmare.


**Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction, so feel free to comment as much as you can, any and all help is very much appreciated!**

* CLASH *

* WHOOSH *

Their swords were furiously swung through the air; both of the swordsmen were trying to show off their skills, hoping that they the right blow would send the other out of the fight. They were jumping in and out of the heat of battle to try and avoid being dealt a critical hit. As they ran and dodged their blue and yellow capes trailed behind them, waving in the air wildly because of their speed and quick movements. Their swords were slicing through the air; clashing into each other in an attempt to deflect their opponent's attack. You can tell that they were giving it their all by the determination in their strides and the noise of their footsteps thudding on the soft ground. The fight has been going on for a while now. Their movements are beginning to slow down, their footsteps are getting heavier, they try and hold out, but their swords become heavy in their hands, their arms are growing weaker and weaker. Both step back from the intense fight to take a breath, but still on their guard. Panting and gasping for air, one looks up; his eyes look dead from exhaustion, but still burn with determination. He has a tall, slim figure and deep blue hair with eyes of the same shade that feel as though they hold a strange past, "you're not bad" he says as he places one of his hands on his knee, putting his sword into the ground with the other to use it as a rest. The other, who had blazing yellow hair and a similar physique, but shorter, looked up at him and saw that he was too tired to fight and plops himself down on the ground and lays down, stretching out on the grass. He looks up and invites the other to rest, so he sits down where he was and he too stretches himself out. After a few moments of silence, the one with yellow hair says

"Hey Kaito…do you ever think that we'll get out of here?"

"I don't know Len…it's been so long now…I don't know if this nightmare will ever end"

"Well" Len says as he gets up and cracks his back "It won't do us any good sitting around, lets keep moving, we need to make it to the next town before we get caught be the warpstriders"

Kaito sits up and looks at Len with, disappointed, "But we need to finish our fight! We NEED to determine who gets the last of the onigiri!" Kaito starts whining and throwing his arms and legs around in a tantrum, even though he's 20 years old he acts like a child. He sits up and holds him rumbling stomach with both hands. When he catches Len out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you doing?"

Len looks over, with puffed out cheeks and a guilty face and says "…nuffing…" as bits of rice fall out of his mouth

"AAAAAHHHH! YOU ATE THE LAST ONIGIRI! YOU MONSTER!"

Kaito starts to throw another tantrum as Len finished up the last of the rice ball looking rather satisfied by the smirk he had on his face, not only from the food, but from seeing Kaito freak out. But before Kaito could finish he sits up and sniffs in the air, he gets up and sheaths his sword. He wanders around the shady area under the tree for a while. Then he turns to Len with wide eyes and says "Hey…can you smell that Len…I'd know that smell anywhere…ITS STEAK!" Kaito dashes toward the scent and fast as he can, kicking up chunks of grass and dirt from where his heels dug into the ground, Len quickly grabs his sword he had laying against the tree and starts runs after him. Yelling at him to wait up and to save a piece of steak for him. The two run across the small grassy plain and into the lush forest just on the other side.

**That's it for now, if enough people think this is good so far then I'll continue the story, and again, please leave as much advice possible. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
